Same Deep Water As You
by NoodleDoc
Summary: Alfred and Madeline transfer to Hetalia academy, one of the top five academies around the world. Struggling with past traumas, Al and Maddie discover not all people are deceitful. AU, RusAme, nada. Warning: Violence, Drugs, Alcoholism, Abuse. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Alfred had a scowl on his face as he glanced out the dirty bus window. The seats smelt old and dusty from years of neglection. The bus sped over a speed bump causing the wheat blond boy to slam face first into the seat in front. His twin sister stirred awake as he groaned in pain, rubbing his nose. Madeline observed her overly dramatic brother's minor injury, her fingers gently checking if his nose were broken.

Alfred intensely flinches, "Oh cheese-its, your hands are cold!"

Madeline retracts her hand muttering an apology.

Crossing his arms and slouching in his seat he grumbled about the stupid bus and the stupid bus driver. Alfred then turns to Madeline, "Doesn't he know that there's precious cargo here!?"

Giggling at her brother's ego she shyly smiled "And what is that cargo?"

"Me! Cause I'm the hero!" Alfred jumped from his seat pointing into the air laughing. The other occupants on the bus stared confused at the obnoxious teenager.

"Stop being so loud, Al!" Madeline tugged on his bomber jacket forcing him to sit.

"But Maddie~!"

Once again, Alfred's face met the dirty seat as the bus came to a sudden halt.

-oOo-

Hetalia Academy, one of the top five academies in the world. Only a handful students from around the world pass the entry exams of five handwritten 2,000 word essays and exceeds in Math, Reading, Science, and 2nd Language.

Alfred F. Jones, high grade marks in Math and Science, meets in Reading and 2nd language, and meets in essays, accepted as a minor student into Hetalia Academy.

Madeline Williams, high grade marks in all subjects, exceeded mostly in Math and 2nd language. She met above the exceeding level with her essays, accepted as an Honor Student in Hetalia Academy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Noodle: This is our first fanfic. together! XD**

**Doc: Yay!**

**Noodle: Yaoi! XD**

**Doc: Not Yet!**

**America: Stop it! I'm eating my burger!**

**Canada: Why am I girl!?**

**Noodle: Sshhhhh...**

**"Noodle&Doc Out!" PLEASE review or PM!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Doc: Hello! There are a few things i(we) should warn you about!**

**Noodle: Like bad language, you know cursing also a flirtatious French man.**

**~o~o~o~o**

Al dragged his feet lazily along the bright blue carpet to his dorm room and to unpack. The two hour long bus ride made his back ache from the uncomfortable seats and drained his usual energetic enthusiasm. The halls were surprisingly empty of any human presence but the muffled voices behind closed dorm rooms reminded him of a ghost film he once watched by himself, sending sudden chills. Alfred high tailed it to the second floor to his room. He burst through the door, slamming it shut alarming the other occupant of the room.

"I hope this place isn't haunted!" He shuddered as he heard voices pass by the door.

"Don't be stupid." Al jumped at the cockney accent that came from across the room.

Alfred's gaze met hard emerald eyes but something else caught his attention.

"…"

"What?" The emerald eye student crossed his arms obviously irritated by the other male.

"Eyebrows…"

Loud shouting and objects banging against the wall was heard throughout the 2nd floor for the next few hours.

-oOo-

Madeline sighed. She was hopelessly lost on the 3rd floor. Or probably the 4th floor. Her navigation skills were not the best.

"No wonder I was always chosen last in Survival Skills Hiking Trips for P.E." Madeline lurched forward tripping in her kitten heeled Mary Janes. In distress she sighed over her carpet burned palms.

A hand reached out, startling the honey blonde girl.

"Êtes-vous d'accord, ma chérie?"

Maddie flushed with embarrassment as she took the wavy blond's hand hesitantly.

"T-Thank you." She wrapped her arms around the front of her body.

'_Calm down, he's not that close to you…' _

Taking a deep breath she recited the mini exercise Al had taught her that has calmed her down many times before. Placing her arms in front of her, overlapping them. Inhaling deeply then exhaling slowly, her body gradually relaxing.

'_This is your space… Only yours…Breathe'_

The flamboyant wavy blonde watched the eccentric girl before him. With a puzzled expression he looked around wondering if anyone was witnessing this act.

"Chérie?" The older teen kneeled down to meet Madeline's gaze. "What is your name?"

Her indigo irises met his gaze, sputtering out gibberish, her words made little to no sense.

"My name is Francis" His smile was warm and welcoming. "Francis Bonnefoy

Placing his hands on her shoulders, noting how she slightly flinched from his touch, an earnest chuckle escaped. "You are lost, Oui?"

"Oui, je suis perdu" She shakily whispered.

"Ah, you speak the language of love?" Winking, Francis grinned flirtatiously, he lifted Madeline's tiny hand, placing a feather light kiss. "Let me show you to your room"

"N-no thank you!" Madeline stuttered backing away slowly into the opposite direction.

-oOo-

Al stepped out of his room proudly showing off his new bruises that blossomed on his skin.

'_Damn I shouldn't have said that, but holy taco bell his eyebrows were like caterpillars!'_

He rubbed his sore shoulder while walking towards the cafeteria for dinner, desperately wanting to see his sister. The thought of his seeing his sister brightened his mood, but he worried about her profusely.

'_What if she had a panic attack?! Crap!'_

Al broke in a sudden sprint towards the cafeteria, not caring about the burn in his legs.

'_God, I really need to lay off the burgers!'_

Once reaching the cafeteria he frantically ran about the large room searching for his twin. Finally he caught the familiar honey blonde curl bobbing from a distance.

"Maddie~!" Al shouted from across the cafeteria causing unwanted attention.

Madeline softly face palmed herself at her brothers loud cry.

"I'm sorry Maddie." He continued breathlessly "I just got really worried about you."

Maddie giggled silently at her brothers red blotchy face, his hair was damp with sweat that clung to his forehead.

"Did you find your dorm room alright?" Al questioned with an anxious tone.

"I just fell, and met a creepy French boy that kissed my hand."

Al's face paled. "Son of a bitch!" he angrily muttered then turned around to face the crowded cafeteria. "Okay! Whose the bastard that kissed my sister!?"

A tall skinny elderly woman with a still posture smacked the wheat blond boy on the back of his head, "We do not tolerate that type of language here, young man!"

With some quick thinking, Maddie came to her idiotic brother's defense, "I'm sorry ma'am, my brother is very protective of me." She looked up innocently to the stern teacher.

"Hm, understandable." The teacher's posture slightly softened but with a sharp tongue, "But make sure it doesn't happen again!" Before turning on her heel she gave Alfred a harsh glare.

Muttering Alfred nudged his sister, "Why did she smell like old lady fart?" He laughed at full volume.

"Alfred!"

-oOo-

Dinner was over and the twins walked back to the dormitory in the warm August evening. Both were silent and exhausted from the day's activities. Alfred walked Maddie to her room before he took off down the stairwell he bumped into a pale boy with hair lighter than his own skin.

"Watch it four-eyes! How dare you bump into the most awesome student here!"

Al dangerously glared at the boy, shoving him down the stairs before running past him. A stream of curses from the shoved student echoed within the empty stairwell.

**~o~o~o~o**

**A/N:**

**Noodle: Creepy French Guy.**

**France: *le gasp* my heart was pierced with your insult, cheri.**

**Doc: He is creepy… Anyyyways…. This is just a simple beginning… Not much will happen until the next chappie.**

"**Noodle&Doc Out!"**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Hetalia.**

**Please Review or PM!**


	3. Chapter 2

Irritably sighing he leaned back into the creaking wooden chair, sandy blonde hair covered his amethyst eyes. The paper filled table looked like a maze of garbage as he rubbed his temples hoping to rid of the god awful headache that plagued him. Being a full time college student and working part time, it really put a toll on him.

To make things even better his cell phone rang worsening his migraine. He moaned in annoyance, answering with a gruff hello.

"IVAN!" A holler wailed through the phone.

Ivan held the phone away from his ear, trying to prevent any hearing loss that his younger cousin will most likely cause if the kept the phone close. He grumbled to himself before answering.

"Da? Gilbert its 10 pm, don't you start your first day tomorrow?"

Ivan once again held his phone away from his ear, covering the speaker with his hand muffling the shrill voice that belonged to Gilbert. He went on a long rant about how some boy shoved him down the stairs, he began to get big headed claiming his awesomeness. Sighing with exhaustion, Ivan rubbed his eyes listening to him.

"Hmm, That's sounds horrible" Ivan mentally cheered the guy who pushed Gilbert. "Listen I have to go… I don't care about your 5 meters…What!? Nyet!... Go to sleep Gil!"

-oOo-

Ivan Braginsky, one of the top ten students who graduated an honors student in Russia and now a full time University student, majoring in Biological Science. Turning 22 in December Ivan has another four more years to complete a master's degree.

-oOo-

Gilbert grumpily walked along the halls, checking out a girls here and there. Not really interested in the upper class girls, his sights were set on the Freshmen girls. A smile spread spotting his next prey. A group of freshman girls were gossiping in the middle of the stairwell of the dormitory.

"Hey Francis!" Gilbert nudged his friend's arm, "Check 'em out!"

Francis winked at the girls before them causing them to blush and giggle. He happily approached, "Bonjour, mes anges!"

Gilbert's eyes fixed on a curl behind the crowd of Freshman girls. Looking pass the group of fans his eyes widen at the sight of petite honey blonde girl. His curious face warped into a devious smirk. "Hey Francy pants, look we got a shy one."

"Ah, I have already met that sweet angel. Yesterday to be exact, I graced her hand with my soft warm lips." Francis flipped his beautiful wavy hair elegantly.

Gilbert felt jealousy rise in the pit of stomach. "Your disgusting lips did not!" Glaring at the French man that stood smugly.

"Honhon That is where you are wrong my friend!"

Before Gil could talk back Francis was already flirting with the innocent girl.

"You stupid butt fucker!" Gilberts rude remark caused the young girls to giggle with amusement.

Maddie shocked by Gilberts words to his friend gave him a disapproving frown as she headed off to her first class.

-oOo-

Sipping on apple juice, Al sat in the cafeteria waiting impatiently for his twin. His red converse shoes rapped hastily against the white linoleum. An irritated roommate approached grumbling a good morning then setting down a tray of eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Dude! Where'd you get the bacon!?" Alfred demanded as he stood up wide eyed. A bit of drool appeared at the corners of his mouth.

"Stop gawking at my bacon and go get your own, Fatty Git!" The Brit's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

-oOo-

Ivan sat on the hard lecture hall seat, his chin resting on his palm. Not focusing on his professor's lecture about the history of something. Sighing his head met the wooden desk. Dosing off a loud acoustic version of Cranberries' song *Zombie* echoed throughout the hall causing him to flinch awake.

"Braginsky, cell phones are prohibited to be on during class time" The old professor turned around pointing at the lazy student, "This is not high school! You are an educated university student and will not act like a juvenile!"

Snickering was heard throughout his class of 76 students. Ivan flushed in embarrassment. "D-da, my apologies."

The room dropped several degrees as Ivan gave an innocent smile to the immature students causing them to shudder. His façade faded and his smile turned into a cold scowl as he glared into his mobile.

A familiar annoy cousin's name popped up on his LED screen with numerous text messages and voice mail.

"Suka!" Ivan grit his teeth as phone rang once more but it wasn't his cousin Gilbert, "Hmm?" An unfamiliar number, answering it Ivan face palmed, _'so this is why he tried calling me'_

"Hello?" Ivan awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Mr. Ivan Braginsky?" A strict toned woman questioned. "Your son is in the principal's office for repeatedly disturbing classes, and physically assaulting other students."

Ivan's throat clenched up causing him to choke "M-my son?" Stuttering trying to remember if he got any girls pregnant, he cleared his throat remembering that he was a virgin. "I'm sorry but what is my supposed son's name?"

"'Supposed son'?" The woman on the other line spoke confusedly, "Ahem, his name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"That idiot!" Ivan muttered, he tugged on his sandy blond hair, "Erm I'm sorry, he is not my son, but my younger cousin."

"O-oh, I do apologize Mr. Braginsky for the confusion. Here you are listed as his father, bu-" The woman was cut off from a familiar shout proclaiming his awesomeness and another students yelling. "Mr. Beilschmidt! Mr. Jones! Stop it! Boys!" A loud crash and more shouting, "Someone call security!"

A young feminine voice was heard in the chaos, "Al! Please! Stop!"

Ivan listened in amusement but the line went dead. "I guess I'll go visit Gilbert today."

-oOo-

_-Before Lunch-_

Gilbert followed the shy honey blond girl the whole morning. They had only one class together much to his dismay, or he would've flirted with her. Chemistry class was before lunch and she sat two lab stations away, alone. This was his chance. In a swift move Glibert found himself sitting by the honey blonde who didn't notice his presence. This irritated him. How dare someone not acknowledge his awesome presence!

"Hey!" Gilbert moved closer to the honey blonde not noticing recoil at his nearness. "I'm the awesome Gilbert, I'm sure you're happy to be blessed by my awesomeness!"

The honey blonde gasped scooting away from the arrogant albino.

"I'm talking to you!" Gilbert poked harshly at the girl, "Are you deaf or something?"

"N-n-no, p-pl-e-ease s-stop" She whispered scooting closer to the corner of the lab table.

"Ah so you do talk! Good, now what's your name?" He leaned closer demanding her name.

"M-Madeline"

"Fatiline? Huh? What kind of name is that!? Speak up!" Gilbert's loud voice drowned out her whimpering.

"Hey Asshole!" A tall wheat blond student with an armful of supplies walked up to the pair. "Don't treat my sister like that! Back off!" He dropped the supplies breaking the beakers and thermometers shoving the albino away.

Getting back up Gilbert shoved the wheat blonde back. "You're the dick face that shoved me down the stairs!"

"Its not dick face, asshole! Its Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred dodged a fist from the albino. "And I'll save my sister from your bleached ass!"

"Suck it loser!" Gilbert punched Alfred on the collar bone, "Ha!"

"Too early to celebrate!" Alfred lifted his foot kicking his opponent back.

Stumbling backwards Gilbert knocked into Madeline. She slam into the lab table then fell to the cold linoleum floor.

"Shit! Maddie sorry!" Alfred ran toward his sister only to be tackled by his rival.

Arthur came to Maddie's rescue, picking her up before being crushed by the two brawling schoolboys.

"Al, Stop this Nonsense!"

"Shut it, Eyebrows!" Gilbert growled.

"Only I can say that dickweed!" Al aimed a perfect punch to the eye, knocking down his opponent.

-oOo-

Ivan stepped out of his car. Fixing his scarf he strolled up the front steps of the peculiarly small academy.

"Where's the damn administration office!?" Ivan's eyes scanned the large hall until it landed on a sign 'Administration'. "Ah!"

Entering the office he spoke softly with the receptionist. While speaking he suddenly heard yelling and thumping. A wooden door opened, momentarily the yelling unrestricted, the wooden door closed. An elderly looking plump man in an olive green suit wiped sweat off with a tissue.

"Hello, Mr. Slivers!" The receptionist greeted the man, "This is Mr. Braginisky, Gilbert's fa-, I mean, cousin."

"Hello Braginisky, I am Principle Slivers, your cousin has gotten himself in a lot of trouble" Mr. Slivers cleared his throat, "again."

Unfazed by Gilberts actions Ivan simply replied "Oh?"

"Yes now follow me!" Principle Slivers lead Ivan to the door he exited from earlier, "Just to warn you, he and the other student are not on good terms as of right now, so it may turn ugly" The man chuckled turning the knob. "Ah teenagers!"

-oOo-

Alfred slouched in the overstuffed leather chair. Hearing the wooden door open his attention was set to Mr. Slivers. His turquoise blue eyes widen at the sight of the tall violet eyed man standing next to the principle.

**~o~o~o~o~o**

**A/N:**

**Noodle: oh my god… So many brain farts.**

**Canada: Ew..**

**America: Dude! Is that even possible!?**

**Doc: I don't even know anymore T.T…. Anyways, this is ourrrrr….**

**Noodle: Cliffhanger…ish!... I… I'm not sure…..**

"**Noodle&Doc Out!"**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia, or the Characters…. *Samething***


	4. Chapter 3

Alfred stared wide eyed, mouth a gaped. He knew that he was bisexual but never thought about actually going for the opposite sex. He was more of a 'look but don't touch' type of bisexual guy. It never bothered him, not until now.

Ivan lifted a sandy eyebrow scanning the small crowded room his reckless cousin. "IVAN!" Gilbert barked, waving his arms frantically.

"Da, Don't be weird." Rolling his violet eyes. He then turned to face the other boy that helped cause the dilemma. _'He looks so cute. If only he wasn't so young.'_

Alfred felt his face burning as Ivan stared at him, smiling sweetly. He gulped the large lump in his throat fiddling with his hands looking down to his lap. Ivan pulled up a chair next to Gilbert, glaring as he sat down. "What?" Gilbert asked obliviously.

"Shut up, кусок дерьма." Ivan muttered incoherently, giving his cousin a dirty look. "So what is the problem Sir?" facing the principle hiding his aggravation with a smile.

Mr. Slivers trembled as the Russian stared at him in a childish way, the room's temperature dropped drastically. He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his swivel chair. "Well Mr. Braginsky, Gilbert and this young man," He pointed at the blue eyed boy, who blushed with embarrassment. "Both got into a scuffle."

"Is that so?" Ivan replied in a bored manner.

Clearing his throat once in agitation, the chubby man continued "Yes, which resulted in Mr. Jones knocking out Mr. Beilschmidt."

"What you lying, dirty ol-"Gilbert was silenced by Ivan's harsh look.

"Deserved it too." Alfred smirked smugly, crossing his arms.

Ivan forced the laugh down his throat, being somewhat professional.

"Ah well what are the consequences that these two will be facing?" Ivan smiled at the elder gent. "Will there be suspension? Expulsion?"

"No, no Mr. Braginsky," Mr. Silvers leaned back in his swivel chair, "It was a simple brawl between two teenage boys!"

Ivan nodded in agreement. He thought back to when he was in high school. Back then he use to get into a lot of fights with other classmates for no reason. Though he was the type to never get caught nor no one wanted to snitch. "This meeting between us is just a warning bu-" Mr. Slivers was interrupted by the so obnoxious albino.

"Then where the hell is four eyes' parents?!" He questioned too loudly.

Alfred suddenly lost his voice, "None of your fucking business pink eyed twat!" Storming out the office he forced the sting of tears to dry as he ran back to the dormitories.

-oOo-

Mr. Slivers stared wide eyed at the opened door. Sighing he stood up from his seat announcing that the meeting is dismissed.

Ivan smacked the back of Gilbert's head, receiving a string of curses from his annoying cousin. "You're an idiot."

"What did I do!?"

"Being conceived is what you did!"

"oh ha ha, what the hell does that mean?"

Ivan once more abused the back of Gilbert's head. "Shut up if you know what is good for you."

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness!"

"KOLKOLKOLKOL"

-oOo-

The boy's dormitory was empty due to classes being in session. Alfred was alone in the restroom. Retching sounds and gasps echoed from within one of the stalls. The wheat blond kneeled over the toilet once more. His mouth tasted sour from the putrid gush that emitted from him. His gag reflex still sensitive from his earlier actions. Growing weak from his retching Alfred flushed the toilet and watched his food go down.

"What a waste of McDonalds."

-oOo-

Maddie paced in her dorm room, anxious about her brother. Arthur watched the small girl go about the room with a sense of uneasiness.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Maddie fell to floor abruptly, rubbing her now bruised knee.

"Madeline!" Arthur cried in concern, helping the clumsy girl.

With a soft thank you to the bushy browed boy, she looked at the accuser that caused her to fall. "Wha-Whats Alfred shoe doing in my room?"

"That bloody git, always leaving a mess where ever he goes."

"I-I know but-"

"MADDIE~!"Madeline's wooden door burst open, a wheat blonde boy tackling her.

"A-Al you're c-cr-crushing me."

"You wanker, you're crushing the poor girl!" Arthur yelled in irritation as he slapped the boy on the head.

"Oh Sorry, Maddie." Alfred giving her a goofy grin, getting off his twin.

"S-so." Madeline twirled the ends of her hair looking her brother in the eyes. "What happened?"

Alfred stared at the ground, grin still intact. "Oh nothing. Just the usual, met that freaky albino dudes guardian."

"R-Really"

"Yes, he was tall kinda broad but still hot."

-oOo-

Ivan drove back to the city, his migraine finally leaving.

'_Ugh. That little brat will be the death of me._' Ivan grinded his teeth in irritation, remembering the conversation that caused this.

"_I saw that look you were giving four-eyes." Gilbert smirked at his older cousin. _

_The Russian man blushed hiding his face in his scarf. "N-nyet I don't know what you're talking about idiot." He denied. _

_Gilbert jumped on the man's back clinging to him like a spider monkey. "Ah, don't lie! I the awesome Gilbert knows all!" _

"_Dammit Gilbert! Get off!" Ivan struggled to pry the nuisance off his back. "You know I' am only committed Yao!"_

"_Lies~!" _

_Ivan felt anger build up in the pit of his stomach. "Just shut up! I love Yao…"_

_Gilbert suspiciously glared at the tall Russian. "My AWESOME still doesn't believe you. Besides he's always leaving you alone to go 'outta town' for 'important' business."_

"_I swear I won't hesitant to snap your pencil neck"_

_The albino held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying! Maybe~ he is chea-"_

"_DON'T SAY IT!"_

Ivan sighed, parking his car in the parking lot of his apartment complex.

'_Maybe that idiot is right. Maybe Yao is cheating on me.'_

-oOo-

**Doc: Well that took us forever to write!**

**Noodle: Blame Doc. Haha I typed most of this and Doc just edited wooooo…. WOOO ohh.**

**America: Thats disgusting!**

**Russia: Aw is my little Fredka okay?**

**America: NO!**

**Doc: Hmmmm, yeaaah, I'm not going to question anyone…..**

**Noodle: Ohi know its short but Doc is busy and yadda yadda chapter we know, we'll force Doc to make more free time room for us. AND , кусок дерьма means Little Shit in Russian SOOO yeah… Hahaha and since Doc is busy I don't have a beta reader MEHER. I tried so, for any stupid grammar I may have committed.**


End file.
